Arya's Rescue
by TwinMama
Summary: Arya's rescue during the Eragon movie. My view on how things should have went. HurtEragonChapter 4 up now. Please review and let me know if I should continue. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eragon was wearing a dark robe in order to sneak into the shade's castle undetected. Unfortunately he was spotted by one of the guards midway through the yard. Eragon pulled his sword ready to defend himself.

The guards came running and surrounded him. Eragon fought well, but after killing three of the guards, one of them stroke him in the back with a sword. He screamed in agony and tumbled to the floor. He was able to fight off the guard who stroke him, but was suddenly stopped by another who hit him over the head with a cloak.

He awoke a few hours later, cringing from the pain in his back. He was lying on the ground in a dark cell within the castle or so he assumed. He looked around but just made out a little cot with straw on it in the far corner of the cell. He crawled towards the cot and laid on it with his stomach. His back was sweaty and sticky. He was feeling the dried blood glued to his shirt. Every time he tried to moved, the dried blood broke off his wound and opened it up yet again. Eragon felt dizzy, he could tell he must have lost a lot of blood. _Why are they leaving me alive? _He thought._ Wouldn't it be easier to kill me to get rid of Saphira...Saphira-where was she at the moment?_ He wished now that he did not insist on coming alone. She was too far away from him to reach out with his mind towards hers. After lying on the cot for a few minutes, he lost consciousness.

A few hours later when he awoke again, he thought of some of the magic spells that Brom had taught him. After experimenting around for a while, one of them actually opened the door for him. He carefully looked around and then stepped out of his cell. Across the hall he saw his sword belt hanging on a wooden hook with his sword still attached to it. He slowly walked across, being cautious of every move he made. He did not want to risk to get detected again.

When he reached the other side, he put the belt back around his torso. He had to be very careful not too stretch his back too much. Then with his magic vision he looked a bit closer at his surroundings. He slowly turned in a circle and behind one of the other doors, he saw Arya.

When he opened that door, he looked at the elf. She was lying on the wooden table cringing in pain as the shade still controlled her body and mind. "You shouldn't have come, Eragon. It is too dangerous" she said when she noticed him standing in the doorway. He looked at her surprised. "But you asked me to come and save you." He now realized that it was actually the shade that had controlled her mind and made him step right into his trap.

Eragon pulled his sword to get Arya free. But the shade had already appeared. He showed no surprise, but rather disappointment. He looked at Eragon with amazement and said: "So you are the new rider. Well I knew you were young, but I expected more...ah…well…more."

Eragon raised his sword ready to attack. But unfortunately the shade was faster and used a spell to make Eragon drop his sword right on the spot. Then with his magic he lifted a spear off the ground. Eragon used another magic spell to stop him, but the shade was too strong and more experienced in the use of magic. Eragon only became weaker and stumbled a few steps backwards.

The shade laughed at Eragon. Then he moved his arm and the spear came shooting right at Eragon. Eragon tried to jump aside but was still hit the upper right shoulder. He fell to the floor. When he realized he was hit, he grabbed the spear and pulled it out. Out of reflex he threw the spear back at the shade and hit him in the head.

The shade was startled and disappeared into fog. The spell over Arya was temporarily broken. She got up from the table and ran over to Eragon. Eragon was close to loosing consciousness. "Eragon, Eragon, please get up, we need to leave." She screamed. Eragon tried to get up but barely did so. Arya was helping him and lend him her shoulder. Eragon held onto her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then they heard a roar and the ceiling started to shake. Bricks were raining down on them. A few seconds later Saphira appeared in front of the clear night sky above them. _Saphira._ Eragon thought. _Eragon, you are hurt. Get on! We need to get out of here._ Eragon nodded and Arya helped him to climb upon Saphira's back. He was very weak and Saphira needed to push him up a bit more with her claw. Arya jumped up behind him. She held on to the saddle with Eragon in front of her. Saphira swung her wings and escaped though the same hole that she had entered through. She flew higher and higher even though she had the weight of Eragon and Arya on her back. Archers back at the castle were trying to shot at her from the top of the wall but luckily she was fast out of their range.

They flew for a while to get as far away as possible from the wrath of the shade. Eragon was drifting in and out of consciousness. Arya behind him on Saphira was holding him close, so he wouldn't fall off the back of his dragon.

Finally Saphira started to descent and landed on a small clearing within the woods of the Spine near a well-hidden cave. Arya climbed off the dragon and Saphira lifted Eragon off with her claw with Arya supporting her. She was very careful not to move him too much. She put him down at the entrance of the cave that was opening in front of them. Eragon moaned and awoke. "Where are we?" He whispered. "Saphira brought us to this cave." Ayra said. "Please lay still while I will prepare a place to sleep for you." Eragon nodded and just leaned against the cave wall.

Arya gathered some of the straw lying within the cave and put it together to a makeshift cot. Then she put one of the blankets that they had brought above the straw and spread it out. Now the makeshift resting place for Eragon was finished. "Come on" she said to Eragon while trying to help him up. She gave him her shoulder to lean on. He held on to her with great pain and slid onto the makeshift bed.

Arya went back to Saphira and got her bag from the saddle. She went back to Eragon who started to become feverish. She kneeled next to him and touched his forehead gently. Eragon startled slightly and opened his eyes. His forehead was shiny from his fever and his shirt was soaked with his blood and sweat. Arya carefully took off Eragon's shirt to unveil the wound from the spear as well as the sword wound on is back.

Thankfully both had almost stopped bleeding. Unfortunately Arya was still weak from the shades influence and wasn't able to use her magic to heal his wounds. So she took out a cloth from her bag and poured some of her drinking water over it. She first tried to cool his feverish forehead and then started to clean his wound on the shoulder. It was painful for Eragon, she could tell. He was clinching in pain but remained conscious.

"I am sorry Eragon, but I have to clean the wound to prevent it from getting infected." He looked at her with glary eyes and nodded. After she finished his chest, she put her hand under his neck and said: "I'll have to get you up and clean the wound on your back." She started to pick him up and Eragon moaned. He leaned his head on her shoulder while she cleaned around the wound from the sword of the soldier.

She also grabbed some solution that was to disinfect the wound, while he was up from the cot. She poured it onto the cloth and then held it onto the wound. Eragon screamed and he grabbed Ayra's arm. He squeezed it in his pain. A single tear ran over Ayra's cheek as she could not stand him in such pain. When she finished bandaging Eragon's back wound, he was already very still. His head was still on Ayra's shoulder but he hadn't moved for a while. She carefully put her hand on his neck again and tried to put him back onto the cot. He was very drowsy but conscious. Sweat was running down his forehead. His hair was soaked and his eyes shiny from his tears of pain.

He looked at her and whispered: "Thank you." She smiled slightly. "I am sorry that I am causing you so much pain. I wish I was able to use my magic to heal your wounds, but I my strength has left me from Durza's poison. I will still have to sterilize your wound from the spear. Can you take it?" He nodded slowly and bid his tongue. When Arya poured the disinfectant solution onto the cloth again, Eragon tried to look away. She slowly pressed down the cloth onto is wound. He groaned but was able to stay conscious.

When Arya finally finished bandaging his shoulder, Eragon was already very weak. She gave him some water to drink and then put a blanket over him. He slowly fell asleep. Arya was glad that he was sleeping, at least it would let him forget about the pain for a while.

She went back to Saphira and asked her to help make a fire. Saphira was glad to help. She was very concerned about Eragon. She told Arya that she was getting only weak signals from Eragon, that it was hard for her to keep their connection stable as he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Arya understood. After a while they both went to sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before long, when Saphira and Ayra were fast asleep, Eragon awoke in a fever. He was trying to get up but stumbled. Arya awoke. She was looking around the cave to see what all the commotion was about. When she saw Eragon sitting up on his bed, she got up and ran over to him. "Eragon." She said. "Please lay back down, you shouldn't get up yet. You are still very weak. You need rest more than anything." He looked at her, as she would speak a different language and he didn't understand a word she was saying." He looked around, confused to where he was. "Garrow. Where is Garrow? I have to warn him. The Ra'zac are coming. I have to warn him before it's too late." He looked into Arya's eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I have to warn him," he repeated.

Arya looked at him with compassion. Then she looked at Saphira. _We have to calm him down somehow, otherwise his wounds will never heal._ Saphira nodded silently. Then she concentrated on Eragon's mind. She reached out for him and when their minds met, Saphira told him: _I love you, little one. This is only for your own good. Forgive me._ Eragon looked at her not knowing what she was talking about. Then his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

_He shouldn't give you any more problems Arya._ Arya nodded and put Eragon's head back onto the cot. He was now sleeping peacefully. His breathing improved and it looked as he was resting. Arya opened his bandage on the chest and re-bandaged it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eragon was sleeping for three days. Saphira only took him out of his trance so that Arya could give him something to drink.

After the third day, Saphira finally took Eragon fully out of his sleeping trance. That morning Arya was just making some breakfast for them over the small fire. Eragon moaned quietly and awoke slowly. He looked towards Saphira who was sitting at the opening of the cave. Then he turned his head and saw Arya leaning over the fire. He smiled gently. "Hi", he said. Arya looked up and smiled at him. "Hi. How are you feeling?" she answered. He tried to sit up slowly, but had to give in to his pain. "Slowly" Arya said. "Your wounds are still fresh. You don't want to open them up again." He nodded.

She took the little pot from the fire and brought it over to Eragon's bed. "You must be hungry." She took a spoon and spooned up some oatmeal for him. He looked at it and shook his head. "I am not that hungry." She grinned. "Sorry, but you have to eat. You haven't had any solids for three days. If you want your strength back, you'll have to eat. I know oatmeal might not be the perfect breakfast but it will do the trick. Come on. Here." She put her arm under his neck and helped him sit upright. The she fed him the oatmeal with the spoon. He did not like it much, but saw it necessary to oblige. After he ate, he went back to sleep.

That night Arya had to change his bandages again. She took care of his shoulder first. She started to take off the old bandages and noticed some puss on them. She took a closer look and noticed that his wound had opened up again. No wonder his fever did not break yet.

Eragon was resting and his eyes were closed. When he didn't feel her continue with the dressing of his wound, he opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" he mumbled. She looked at him worried. "Your wound opened up again and is infected. I am afraid I'll have to close it." She answered. "How?" "I'll have to burn out the infection." His eyes were glary, imagining the pain associated with it. Arya must have noticed his fear. "I wish Saphira could make you unconscious again, but I do not want to take a chance. I'll think it is safer for you to stay awake."


	5. Comment

Hi guys,

Thanks for your kind reviews. I have been soooo busy at work, but I will try to update very soon, so bear with me.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late posting

Sorry for the late posting. But this is the final chapter. Hope you liked the story.

Previous Chapter:

Eragon was resting and his eyes were closed. When he didn't feel her continue with the dressing of his wound, he opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" he mumbled. She looked at him worried. "Your wound opened up again and is infected. I am afraid I'll have to close it." She answered. "How?" "I'll have to burn out the infection." His eyes were glary, imagining the pain associated with it. Arya must have noticed his fear. "I wish Saphira could make you unconscious again, but I do not want to take a chance. I'll think it is safer for you to stay awake."

Chapter 5

It seemed like even more sweat was now shinning on his forehead - not only from the fever but also from fear of the pain to come. He looked at Arya and his eyes told her that she should go ahead – it had to be done. Arya tried to give him a reassuring smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

She slowly got up and went over to the open fire. She took her knife out of its shaft on her belt and put it into the fire. Then she went outside and broke off a small branch off one of the bushes near the entrance of the cave. She broke off any smaller branches to make it a smooth surface.

When she was finished she walked back to Eragon, who had closed his eyes for a moment. When he heard her getting closer, he opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes were glassy and full of pain.

Arya kneeled next to him. She opened his shoulder bandage to make it more accessible. Then she held out the stick and said: "Eragon, please bite down on this." Eragon nodded and willingly opened his mouth to bite onto the stick. When he was ready Arya went back over to the fire and took the knife. She returned to Eragon and sat beside him. He nodded again willing her to start. She slowly brought the knife down onto the wound. Eragon moaned, his hands digging deep into the blanket while he absorbed the pain. The wound frizzed and a smell of burned flesh was in the air.

Saphira just stood by and connected to Eragon trying to share some of the pain. Tears escaped Eragon's eyes and after a few seconds he lost consciousness. Arya was glad at least he won't feel the pain anymore. Saphira bowed her head, silently communicating her approval to Arya. Arya smiled back and started to bandage Eragon's wound again.

When she finished she covered him with the blanket and went to sit down by the fire. She was exhausted. It bothered her that she could do nothing to help ease Eragon's pain. She wished her power would return but knew that she had to be patient. After a while she lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Arya awoke, she turned to look at Eragon. His eyes were open and he smiled at her. Arya got up and kneeled beside him. She gently touched his forehead and sighed in relief when it seemed much cooler than the day before. The fever finally had broken.

"Hey" she said. "Looks like your fever is going down and your body is finally fighting off the infection. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you." He smiled again. "How long have we been here?" Arya was hesitant to answer. "A few days." He nodded. "We have to leave. I am sure the Razoc were sent on our trail and will find us soon if we stay." Arya knew he was right even though she wanted him to rest a little longer. "Yes I know. I will get everything together and get Saphira ready."

At the end of the day, Saphira was saddled and everything in the cave was cleaned up like they've never been there. They decided it was better to travel at night to avoid detection. And off they went towards the Varden, who hopefully could help them in their fight against the king.

The End.


End file.
